Another Energon Run
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream It has been a long, slow day for Shred this solar cycle. She has kept herself away from any and all injured Decepticons, allowing her subordinates to do most of the work, only stepping in when it has been absolutely necessary for her to instruct the less experienced medics... And now she is sitting alone at a terminal, looking at what appears to be circuit diagrams, a look of exasperation on her face. Slipstream walks into the science facility and spots her fellow femme seeker, "Good cycle Shred. Wanted to give you the last of my reports on the nucleon and how it affected me over that past solar cycles." she states, offering a data pad to the medic. "You ok?" she asks. Shred hmms, and she sighs, "Oh, hi Slip... Thanks for that... Um... I'm fine... Just feeling like I don't really have anywhere I belong at the moment. The Nucleon... well, it's really had a bad effect on me." Slipstream nods her head, "No problem." she looks down at you as you say the rest, "Sorry to hear that Shred. But I guess in order to convince Megatron it may not be a viable to use on his troops a few of us have to take one for the group." Shred nods faintly, ”I know...” then she sighs softly, "Slag it... I can't be effective at anything like this... the moment I go near anyone who is injured, I get injured myself." Slipstream frowns a bit to that, then suggests, "So have others do your medical work until this issue passes. Maybe you can work on something else in the meantime." Shred snorts, "Like what, Slip? The only other thing I am good at is fighting and flying... and I'm best at fighting in melee. But like this... just imagine what a disaster that would be." Slipstream hms and states, "Well there is the grid issues the city has been having lately. Could work on that." Shred shutters her optics, "The best I can do there is take a look. Thing is, Slip, I'm no electrician. I know how Mechs work, living things. I don't know how the power grid works in the slightest... Presumably the main city generators have been looked over...” Slipstream considers that point then says, "Well you could go on a energon run with me. That's something to do for awhile." Shred considers for a long moment, before she nods, "Yeah, I guess that's the best thing we can do, and hope we don't run into any trouble." Slipstream inclines her head, "There's always that possibility. We have been lucky the past couple times out. That spot is nearly dry too from what the harvester showed the last time we drew from it." Shred nods, "It figures. Oh well, we just have to hope for the best. If we have to fight, we'll have to be faster than lightning." Slipstream smiles and gestures, "So shall we head off now? I still have the harvester on me, just have to load up with some empty cubes." Shred gets to her feet, and she nods, "Sure, let's get a move on." Slipstream heads toward the wind shaft, "We can chat on the way over and while we are there. More privacy means nothing is off limits." she muses with a smile. Shred smirks, "Very true, very true." following Slip to the wind shaft, she stretches slightly, her servos creaking just faintly. Slipstream heads up to the hanger bay, once there she heads over to the empty cube pile to so she can load up on them. "Things certainly have been different." she notes. Shred nods, "That's for sure... everything seems to be happening so quickly. " pondering, she looks to Slip, "You have a scanner to detect more energon, I take it? Is it a wide-spectrum model... perhaps we should check for other energy readings while we are at it…" Slipstream hmms as she loads up with cubes. "The harvester can detect energon so we could certainly do so on the way over." she states, "You may as well load up too Shred." Shred nods, quickly loading up herself. "Good... Slip... how do you know when... to take the next step in a relationship?" Slipstream transforms into her jet form once she's loaded up fully. "Which step would that be Shred?" she asks, waiting on you before she starts her engines. Shred transforms herself, "Well Slip... Um... it's hard to say... I mean... well... I really care about this Mech... and I am thinking... well, about spark merging with him...” Slipstream starts up her engines, clicking on her radio to speak to Shred more privately. "Oh /that/ step. Well in my case it was curiosity plus wanting to be closer to Goa. We built toward it while I considered if I really wanted to share the rest of my days with him. Now that that connection is gone though, I realize we just we not meant to be. He hid things from me, went off into hiding to think about things he didn't want to talk about with me." Shred 's engines hum into life, and she responds in kind to Slipstream, "I see... I guess then... I'll just know when the time is right, huh?" taxiing out onto the runway she prepares to take off. Slipstream taxis as well, "Yes that's pretty much it, you'll know when its right." she pauses, "Shred... did you ever... well... get romantically involved with Psykeout?" Shred would shake her head if she was in robot mode, "No... I thought... maybe there was something there, just beginning to develop... but then he did what he did to me." Slipstream takes off then roars off toward the mountains, the harvester already to set to notify her of any energon sources as they fly along. "But it's different now right? Does he make you feel safe? Make you feel wanted? Give your spark the flutters?" Shred barrel rolls around slip as she flies, responding to her query, "Slag yes. Rob... I've never known anyone like him...” Slipstream chuckles at that barrel roll, "Certainly one of a kind." she agrees, "And much more stable than either Psyke or Goa." Shred chuckles, "That's for sure, but there's definitely more to him than just dependable old Rob, the medic... I know he can definitely have fun too.." Slipstream spots the mountains ahead and begins to lower her altitude, "It's good he's dependable Shred." she states, then a pause, "Goa had his fun moments, but he wasn't dependable. A femme should be able to lean on her mech for whatever reason. As long as you two have no secrets from each other and don't hide to think about things I am sure you will have a long happy life together." Shred follows Slip down, responding, "I agree, Slip... and I am not saying his dependability is a bad thing, not by a long shot." Slipstream transforms and lands softly near the spot where the last few energon draws were taken. She walks up to the rock she used to cover the hole, then sets the harvester down next to it. "Speaking of mechs, I had something curious happen and am wondering if I'm reading too much into it. Thought maybe I could bounce it off you for your thoughts." Shred hmms, landing as she transforms herself, and she looks to Slipstream, "Go on... I'll certainly give my opinion..." Slipstream feeds the harvesters hose down into the hole as she explains, "Well Nitrogear gave me a handmade metal flower that he said he was going to give to you at one point. Then he took me out for drinks. This after he told me that Bytaboom has told him she likes him. I certainly am not wanting to get into a relationship after what happened with my spark, but I don't want to hurt his feelings either. I certainly do not want to be some sort of mech stealing femme either." Shred smiles, "I see... Slip, be a friend to him. Take it easy... If things go further, they go further... If they don't, you and nitro are good friends." Slipstream finishes feeding in the hose and pulls out some cubes from her subspace to set near the harvester. "I think that's all I could be Shred. Last thing I want is to get into something more right now." Shred smiles, also unloading her cubes, "Don't deny yourself the possibility Slip. But don't go looking either. If you go out of your way to avoid things, then it can get messy and hurtful." Slipstream takes out the five filler hoses and hooks them up to five cubes. "I wasn't looking the first time, look how that turned out." she murmurs, she flicks the harvester on and cubes begin to fill. "I just wonder why he'd do those things if he knew Bytaboom liked him. Why not give her the handmade metal flower and take her out to drink?" Shred smiles, "Slip, life's a learning experience... As to his reasons? I don't know. But has Byta shown him how she feels at all? Does he KNOW Bytaboom likes him?" Slipstream nods, "He told me as much Shred." she assures, moving to switch out full cubes for empty ones. "A mech should know better than liking more than one femme, let alone possibly pursuing more than one. Pick one and focus on her. Like Rob, he obviously is focused on you." Shred smiles, and she nods, looking up to the sky, "I know... course, neither of us will let it interfere with our work...” flipping open a panel on her wrist, she hmms, "He'll be showing up about now in the med lab, I think for his next duty shift." Slipstream looks up and nods, "Good to hear it, I'm sure you can wait to see him. Not like he goes much of anywhere unless he has to do so." she switches out some more cubes, "Besides better to make Megatron happy with another load of energon." Shred chuckles, "Damned right." she looks to the cubes, taking a moment to stretch, "Run a passive scan for any other kinds of energy, Slip... I don't know about you, but I am getting a kind of itchy sensation around me." Slipstream hmms to that, "Itchy?" she asks, checking the harvester read out, "Hmm nearly drained field below. I'll shut this down in a moment. Don't need any of the impurities that may be on the bottom of that field." Shred nods faintly, "Yeah, it's a strange sensation...” Slipstream switches off the harvester as the last five cubes are filled. She unhooks the hoses and put them into place then begins pulling the drain hose up. "Maybe you are sensitive to the energon deposits." Shred hmms, "Maybe... I have been feeling the sensation a few days though... it's just stronger outside for some reason...” Slipstream finishes pulling up the hose and putting it into place, she compresses the cubes down and begins to load them into her subspace. "We can head back to base now. The harvester didn't show anything on the way over so we'll have to search again for another field." she inclines her head, "Ah, that is interesting." Shred nods, taking her own cubes, and stowing them, "What's interesting, Slip? The readings showing something unusual?" Slipstream picks up the harvester and shows you the reading, "You get itchy and this machine is showing theta radiation in the area. Best we get back to base to get you out of this, see if it goes away." Shred nods, "I agree, definitely a good idea...” she jumps into the air, transforming and firing her thrusters for a rapid launch towards Polyhex. Slipstream joins you in the sky shortly after you are clear of her and catches up. "Good to know the nucleon didn't take our transformation ability away like it did the Empties." she notes. Shred nods faintly, "True enough. Not yet, anyway...” flying back towards Polyhex, shred keeps her engines at a relatively low burn, keeping her flight economical. Slipstream keeps her speed even with yours, "I am glad we had this time to talk Shred. It’s good to get things off my mind that have been bothering me." Shred smiles inwardly, "Same here Slip. I always feel better having spent some time with you. Slipstream spots Polyhex ahead so starts to lower her altitude, "I'll put in the report for what we brought in once the mech on energon storage duty is done checking through what we got. So once we unload you can go off and see if Robustus is on duty." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs